


Sam Tied Up is Every Fan Girl's Dream

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kidnapped Jared Padalecki, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Tied-Up Sam Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Please take a seatAnd enjoy my little drabble
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 47





	Sam Tied Up is Every Fan Girl's Dream

.

Jared walked into the room. The sheets had been removed from the bed, all but the bottom sheet. There was a single pillow and.... velco straps were beside it.

Jensen entered the room via the bathroom, dressed in a white dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar and back suit pants that looked like Dean's.

"Umm...Jensen what's going on?" Asked Jared trying not to drool over his husband.

"Whose Jensen? You cheating on me sammy-boy?" Ask Jensen in the rough deep honey whiskey voice he uses for Dean.

"What? No!" said Jared as he caught on, 'guess we're roleplaying tonight.' 

"Are you sure? Dont want to have to punish my naughty boy." said Je-Dean, looking at him with suspicion as he pushed Jared on the bed and started undressing him.

Once Jared was undressed, Dean told him to lay down with his head on the pillow.

Jared was sprawled out on the bed in a spread eagle pose, each hand tied to a side of the bed along with his ankles.

Dean licked his lips looking at his boy all tied up.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Whispered Jared

"Well Sammy, have you been a good boy? Only good boys get rewarded" said Dean slowly unbuttoning his shirt

"Y-y-yes Dean." Whimpered Jared watching as the shirt slowly opened to reveal Dean's musclar chest and slight toned abs. Jared's manhood taking notice as well, it was suddenly more than half chub.

Dean flipped Jared over onto his stomach. The way his legs were tied to the bed gave him little room to bend his knees.

Placing a firm hand on Jared's asscheek, Dean uses his thumb to pull it aside to uncover the rosebud hiding between the folds.

Jared started to tremble, knowing what Dean's favorite thing to do to him, pure torture.

Dean flicks out his tongue and lightly licks the small muscle at the center. Once he gets that first taste, he needs more. Taking both of Jared's asscheeks in hand, he spreads them apart to get his tongue deeper and he relishes in the quiet muffled moans that his boy makes as he assults his core. 

Not being able to move Jared has no choice but to let Je-Dean do whatever he wants to him.


End file.
